The Fullmetal Assassin
by Legendary Cynder
Summary: <html><head></head>The Seven Sins. The greatest assassins in history. Each a Homunculus, but the true assassin worthy of the title the most dangerous and deadly, would be a human. The Demon from Hell, The Cold Hearted Killer, The Fullmetal Assassin, all these names are held by one person. What if a single boy could stop this mad man? Can lost brothers unite and can an unlikely family live in peace?</html>
1. The Hunt

Title: The Fullmetal Assassin

Setting: The world is destroyed by war and alchemy. The nations are still at war.

Main Pairing: Edvy (EdwardXEnvy)

Sub Pairings: AlphonseXWinry, RoyXRiza

Summary: Twenty years ago the five nations raged war. Each is named after a element. Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Electric. The alchemist's were the sources for most of the destruction. Now only high ups in the nations are allowed to use alchemy. Other alchemists are executed or forced into a nation. A hand full of alchemists and assassins have joined and created an organization called The Seven Sins. The actual seven sins are the best assassins the world has ever seen. Lust, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath are their names. The leader of them is called Dante. But, there is human among Homunculus (Artificial humans with inhuman powers). The greatest of the assassins, the most famous and deadly, The Fullmetal Assassin.

* * *

><p>"Another death has happened this time within the higher ups." A blond haired woman said handing her superior a paper.<p>

"So it was Fullmetal again?" The blacked haired leader asked judging by the precise work. It wasn't a mess like most of the seven sins made it. It was a simple gunshot to the head nothing else. It was perfectly aimed so the bullet went right through the throat down to the heart. The victim didn't make a scream or a peep. The body wasn't found for a few days.

"Fullmetal left a note for once." The woman added handing him a plastic bag with a small paper.

_To, The Flame King_

_I am Dante and if you are reading this then the Earth Nation's head general is dead._

_I would like to tell you that you are the next one on the list._

_Fullmetal should be on his way now._

_Also, Fullmetal asks if you could say hi to Alphonse and Winry for him._

_This is Goodbye Flame._

_From, Dante._

"Find me the Alchemist and the Automail mechanic!" Flame yelled to his subordinate. He almost forgot about the mysterious connection they had with the assassin.

"Right away, Sir!" The woman replied running out of the room to find the two.

"Who are you really Fullmetal?" Flame asked himself. The only identification he got was red cape and blond hair. Also it was rumored he used a one of a kind gun. PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Flame's eyes shifted to a picture of the gun. It was only an add and the creator was killed after he completed the first and his work was burnt next to his body.

Flame didn't like the gun each time he saw it. The gun was perfect for a assassin and the creator bragged about it never missing it's mark. The person behind the gun was living up to the guns never miss rumor.

"Here they are, Sir." His thoughts were interrupted by his subordinates words.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Flame replied as she left the room bowing her head first.

"So what do you need Roy?" The young teen asked pushing her blond hair back.

"It involves Fullmetal." Flame or Roy replied his eyes locking with the other teen by her side.

"I told you I don't know a thing." The teen replied looking at the blue carpet like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"When this case came up first you said you couldn't get involved for personal reasons, Alphonse" Roy replied having an amazing memory of handing the teen his first case.

"Al you should tell him…" The girl said hoping he would finally tell someone.

"No it doesn't matter anyway! You should know that Winry!" Al interrupted.

"It does seeing as I'm at the top of Dante's to die list." Roy replied.

"Warning! Warning! A unidentified person in the building!" The recording yelled over the speakers.

"No!" Alphonse yelled rushing to the doors.

"Wait!" Winry yelled after the younger teen.

"No I have to stop him!" Alphonse yelled running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the story so far and I will update my Spyro story soon if you actually read that. But, like everyone else I have school.<strong>


	2. The Proposal

**If you were hoping for a epic fight your gonna be a bit sad. I'm not good at writing fight scenes or lemons, but I'm getting better. I will have one later and a review I got asked if this is from the 2003 series. It is, but there are a few FMAB things. Like Envy's true form. I'm using the one from Brotherhood because not everyone has seen the last episode or the movie. Well, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Fullmetal asked his voice cold as ice.<p>

"Al be careful!" Roy yelled seeing Alphonse on top of the young assassin.

"I want you to stop…" The last few words were muffled by the footsteps approaching.

"Your majesty are you ok?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I'm fine." Roy replied waiting to see what Fullmetal wound do next.

The assassin made no move to escape or even attack. He simply lay there locking eyes with the alchemist on top of him.

"I thought you said you would never call me that ever again." Fullmetal said taking his eyes away from the young alchemist.

"You left me no choice." Alphonse replied.

"What now? I'm beaten and so many lives rest on my shoulders. Am I to be killed for my crimes?" Fullmetal asked his voice returning to a childs and not a murderer.

"I won't let them! They will have to kill me first! I'm not gonna stand by and watch my brother die!" Alphonse yelled silencing the room.

"So that's the connection." Hawkeye said lowering her gun slightly.

"Gesh you two." Winry said sitting next to the two. "You broke your arm again!"

"I didn't try to!" Fullmetal protested now trying to escape the angry mechanic.

"Give me your arm!" Winry ordered the trapped assassin.

"Fine!" Fullmetal said stretching his right arm. Winry removed the glove hiding his hand. The whole arm was automail. Winry began to work on the piece while Fullmetal played the drums on his gun.

"At least you didn't bust your leg this time." Winry said covering the arm with Fullmetal's rolled up sleeve.

"Yea I guess." Fullmetal said looking at his left leg.

"I'm just surprised that the great Fullmetal Assassin was taken down by a teen. Also that he has a automail arm and leg." Roy said smirking.

"Let me guess. You gonna lock me up and force information out of me." Fullmetal said glaring at the ground.

"Before we get into that I want to know who you are." Roy replied.

Removing the hood that managed to stay on during his struggles Fullmetal locked his eyes with the King. He was small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11"), despite his attempts to appear taller by wearing boots that made him an inch taller. He wore his golden hair tied in a braid that hung down to his shoulders. He parted his bangs in the middle so that they framed his face on either side as they fell and, in the center of the parting, he left a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna.

"My name is Edward Elric or Fullmetal. As you guess me and Alphonse Elric are indeed brothers and Winry is my automail mechanic." Edward said proudly almost shouting it.

"I see. My name is…"Roy began to say only to interrupted by Edward.

"Roy Mustang the Fire King and the female at your side is Riza Hawkeye the head general of the Fire Nation."

"It seems you were well informed of us. From Dante?"

"Nope I just did my homework. And I also had a lot of free time."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, I don't do much during my missions."

"I have a proposal. You can join the army, but still continue Dante's missions so that we can one day take her down. If a Fire Nation name pops up the person will go into hiding and not be heard of until Dante is taken down. I will pretend to be the newest second in command while Riza acts as the Flame Queen."

"What do we gain?" Edward asked confusing everyone with we and not I.

"Who's we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and you will have to wait to figure out who 'we' is. You probably will know that I did a Edvy story, but there is one more person to the two. Here's a hint. He's only in FMA not FMAB and he dies in the moive. Haven't seen the movie? SEE IT! Well, bye for now.<strong>


	3. It's a Strange World

**A/N: I have recently got a review that mentions that Roy was too friendly with the world's most feared assassin. My answer is, as you know Roy wants to get to the top and in this story he want's to unite the nations. Very similar to his goal from the show. I appreciate the flames and criticism, so keep it coming it helps me a lot. Also the leader's of the nations name's are kept a secret to prevent assassin's from having a name. If they don't know their target they can't hunt them down.**

* * *

><p>"Envy, Wrath and I."<p>

"Why are they involved?"

"Well, Envy is my lover and Wrath has my left leg and right arm. Also Wrath is our foster son, in a way."

"Um… You all can live within central without any problems. Of course you will need bodyguards."

"We can handle ourselves!" A kid with long black hair yelled.

"Oh hi Wrath." Edward greeted the kid.

Wrath looked like a kid that had a thick mane of dark hair and big eyes and, he was extremely pale, except for his right arm and left leg which as Edward mentioned were originally his. On the sole of the right foot is the tattoo the Ouroboros, a typical trait of a homunculus or a member of The Seven Sins.

"What I don't get a greeting? Huh Chibi-kun?" An officer asked.

"Really Envy? You know I don't need backup." Edward said.

"So?" Envy asked changing his form.

Envy was almost as pale as Wrath, but he had a more muscular build. Envy had long dark green hair and violet slitted eyes. He wore a black skort along with a shirt that only covered his top along with a matching headband, which has a triangular symbol on it. The Ouroboros tattoo was on his upper left thigh.

"So what do you two think about living in central?" Edward asked the two sins.

"I love the idea!" Wrath yelled jumping in the air. Wrath made a crater when he hit the ground, knocking a few soldiers back a little.

"I guess if you think it's a good idea then, sure why not?" Envy said shrugging his shoulders. "Just be careful Chibi-san."

"Don't call me so small that even an ant could step on me! And you did it twice!" Edward yelled realizing Envy's words.

"I guess then it's decided. You three are staying in central." Roy said looking over the assassins.

"You can stay at my place until we find you your own home." Alphonse said happy that his brother was back.

"Sure Al." Edward said getting to his feet strapping Hecate to his back.

"So that's the never miss gun?" Winry asked eyeing the masterpiece of mechanics.

"Yep, the one and only." Wrath said running in circles around Edward.

"Well come on!" Alphonse yelled running down the hall. This action didn't look like much, but Edward knew his brother was challenging him to a race.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose to you!" Edward said chasing his brother with Envy, Wrath, and a slightly behind Winry on his tail.

"You don't even know the way!" Alphonse replied picking up his speed to make sure the extremely fast assassin didn't catch up.

"Yea I do! Also I know a shortcut!" Edward yelled back smashing through the window. This left Winry and Alphonse in disbelief. The other two assassins just followed Ed who was running along the roof tops.

"You may be fast, but I guess no one can match someone who can win a battle with a missing arm and leg." Roy said walking up to the two teens with Riza right by his side.

"I guess you right." Alphonse said sighing at his loss.

Roy rested his tired legs on the coffee table while Riza prepared them dinner.

"Today has certainly been strange. In one day I figure my best tactician is the brother of the worlds most feared assassin, and then that assassin and two other assassins join our side. What will happen next?" Roy mused to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this story and next I think I'm gonna do a warrior's story. Please check it out. It will contain my OC's from Bloodclan. Nightclaw, Shaodw, Reaper, Death, Red, and Razor. Each of them has a past and a dark one at that. My OC's are homunculus.**


	4. Though Envy's Eye's

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating. I am usually busy and I couldn't find any inspiration. This chapter was made by my new Co-writer:** **WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant. Go follow, favorite and read his/ her amazing stories.**

**Also know that no matter how long it takes to update I will. I hate when people write really good stories, but stop. Because I hate it I swear to never do that to you guys. If there is a story I haven't updated, just PM me or leave a review and let me know to update it.**

**Now, onto the chapter. And once again this was written by my Co-writer.**

* * *

><p><em>~That Night~<em>

* * *

><p>Envy got out of his bed, glancing over at Edward's over at the other side of the room. He grabbed the cell Edward had gifted him of the night table, and he also grabbed a set of dark purple headphones. He sighed and walked to the window sill. That stupid Chibi, he's playing a dangerous game, he thought to himself, while plugging in his headphones. He scrolled to the playlist, choosing the song . He leaned his head against the hard wooden frame of the window as the lyrics of the song flowed through his ears. He sighed, quietly though, as to not disturb his sleeping comrades. What if Wrath got hurt because of all this, Edward didn't even do that great of a job of keeping himself safe and there was a building list of times were he came back to them badly injured after a mission. Spying on Dante was risky business, and Envy really didn't agree with Edward's view on things. There was also a bit of guilt in him, Dante had brought him back to a decent state by feeding him those red stones, she had been there for him when that idiot father of his ran away. Betraying her when she was his first comrade, the first song finished and the one that played after it he remembered distinctly. "You lie suddenly before me, your tears they mean nothing to me," the first line of the song went. Dante's first lullaby to him, the night he remembered just how many people had abandoned him. He remembered how Dante had sung this song for him, it reminded him just how temporary he was to her, to everyone. He felt tears forming in his eyes, that's why he was Envy after all, because there was no one to love him. What about Edward, a quiet little voice reasoned in his head, but Edward never greeted him, never wanted him to help, how was that love. It just made him feel like he was all too temporary to Edward. He listened to the song the chorus whispering in his ears, "Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised," he remembered Dante sing. Would it be betrayal, if she never loved him? That made him feel even emptier inside. He quietly slipped out the window, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently cried. I'll support you Edward, he thought as he climbed up in a tree that allowed him to see the window, though wouldn't allow anyone looking out the window to see him. He remembered Dante's words the day she realized he had feelings for Edward, no one can love envy, she had told him.<p>

Edward woke up in the morning and his eyes immediately wandered to the figure of their foster son, it had been a habit to make sure that he was safe. As all parents did, he then proceeded to glance at the bed where Envy slept, only to find that his lover wasn't there. At first panic filled him, but after he had calmed down he just dismissed it as envy needing his space and deciding to leave. What he didn't know was that Envy had been found by Dante that night, and had lied on his behalf. He also didn't know that Envy had been punished for making plans without consulting Dante, and that there was a certain raven haired colonel who had been watching this whole thing without making a move to help the suffering homunculus, as he was struck down and wounded every time he regenerated. Envy limped back to the building, blood trickling from his last wound as it slowly regenerated. He walked through the door of the building where he saw Edward eating with his brother. Of course, the moment the door had opened, and Envy sauntered in, Edward noticed, he also noticed the slowly healing gash on his lover's left leg calf. Though what really shocked Edward were the dull, lifeless eyes that returned his stare. What had happened to Envy? He quickly got up and started to rush towards Envy, only to hear the scathing words, "Just protect Wrath, I don't need your help." With that Envy limped off, leaving a shocked Edward and an even more shocked Wrath in the dining room. What have I done this time?, Edward wondered to himself.


	5. Lies and Tears

**Hello again. Once again this chapter is written by my amazing Co-writer.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward stared blankly out the window, he missed having Envy by his side. Dante's last mission for them had been one that they had done together, and those were the missions that Edward enjoyed the most. Though this time, Dante had different missions for all of them. Wrath was accompanying Sloth in a mission to spy on the military units, though Mustang already knew about this and told the targeted military units fake information so that Dante wouldn't get anything true. The king was a lot smarter than he looked. Envy had been sent to find the traitor, Greed, and punish him. His mission was to assassinate the Fire Nation's top officer. This top officer had refused to give Dante some information, and so he had become a need to be removed puzzle piece. As the scenery blurred past the window, he couldn't help but sigh. Envy hadn't been the same ever since that night, he seemed more wary, and he told Edward to always keep his eyes on Wrath. After Edward had heard what Dante had done to Envy he was ready to tear that old hag apart, but more than that, he felt empty inside. His lover had taken his punishment while he was fast asleep with their foster son. What kind of a monster was he, this thought hurt him just as much as Envy's words that day had hurt him. That's when he felt a hand enveloping his own. He looked to his side startled, only to see a pair of caring amethyst eyes looking back at him. "Envy, what are you doing here?" Edward asked questioningly, had he disobeyed commands, what would Dante do to him if he had? Panic shot through Edward's troubled eyes.<p>

"Don't think so hard Chibi, you might just hurt yourself. This train stops at the town I need to go to as well, I am not going against that dumb hag's commands," Envy stated, despise dripping from his voice when he talked about Dante.

""Shorty?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you walking palm tree!" Edward half-heartedly ranted. The panic in Edward's eyes subsided, as he glanced out the window, his thoughts turning to what they were on before, his guilt only increasing now that Envy was by his side.

"Don't ignore me Chibi," he heard a growl from the assassin next to him, and found his head being forcefully turned around and a pair of perfect lips pressing against his own. He felt Envy's tongue pushing its way into his mouth, and his tongue found Edward's. Both tongues danced with each other, and Edward let out a quiet m***. That's when the train came to a stop, and Envy pulled out leaving Edward wanting more.

"Envy, don't be so cruel," the alchemist whined, clutching onto his lover's wrist, trying to pull him back in.

"This is my stop, I have to go now," Envy whispered, it was pretty clear he wanted to continue to. Edward watched Envy's hair swishing from one side to another as he stalked out of the train, pissed. Not soon after, he saw dust flying and red sparks, meaning that Envy was shapeshifting. "Be safe," Edward whispered out the window as the train slowly chugged of in the direction of his own mission.

Edward walked into the waiting room, where he saw Wrath and Sloth waiting to report their mission, though where was Envy, he couldn't help but wonder to himself. Dante called him in and he reported his mission.

"Where's Envy?" he asked her hoping for an answer. That's when his phone received a call, and when he picked it up he heard Greed's voice. The message Greed relayed was simple yet terrifying, Greed had Envy captive. Edward glared at Dante, only to see a smirk grew on her face, he raced out the door to see Wrath imprisoned in Sloth's body. Fuck, Dante had known all along.

"Run along now Edward, I can't erase your memories, but I definitely can erase the homunculi's," she whispered in his ear, barely dodging the fist that Edward aimed at her. Shit, what was he going to do now…

Edward ran through the halls panicked that Dante knew. His eyes were filled with tears of sadness and worry. Everything he loved would be ripped from him. Wrath's and Envy's memories would be wiped clean of him ever existing. He gripped the gun in his hand so tight it turned his left hand white. Dante's forces tried to shot him down as he ran not pay attention. Bullets left his gun at a rapid pace each one hitting their target.

Even in sorrow and rage the never miss assassin would still live up to his title.


	6. Meet the Seven Sins Enemy

**Hey everyone. This chapter is written by me and as I was reading on my phone at night and watching anime, (I don't have a life) I realized. You can't have an organization, unless they have a enemy. A rp on Instagram made me pick the name of the Seven Sins greatest foe: The Darkness Empire. A foe of the Seven Sin ever since Dante made the organization. Read and find out more about them.**

* * *

><p>Edward ran from the cursed place as fast as his legs would carry him. His breath became short and his lungs felt like they were on fire.<p>

"Fullmetal?" A person dressed in black and asked.

Edward's eye spotted the figure and his gun was drawn and loaded in a second.

"I'm not here to fight!" The person yelped hiding behind a tree.

"Who are you?" The assassin asked his eyes becoming cold and heartless.

"I'm from the Darkness Empire." He replied.

"What do you want with me?" He asked turning the safety on Hecate off.

"One of the high ups in the Empire saw what Dante did and she sent me to request you joining us."

"No, I'm done killing for a job."

"What if it was to find and kill Greed, the one who kidnapped Envy?'

"Maybe…"

"Then this is one job you should not pass up."

"Fine, but I want to speak with this high up first."

* * *

><p>The Seven Sins and the Darkness Empire had been enemies for a long time and always fought for power over the other. The only reason the Seven Sins could stand up to the Darkness Empire was because they had the Homunculi. The two were even until the Fullmetal Assassin appeared. Edward was the turning point in the war. After his presence was known to the world, the leader of the Darkness Empire was found dead. A bullet straight through his head. The words Fullmetal were carved into the bullet used. After that the Seven Sins rose above the Empire and remained that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward was lead to a castle that was pure black with a symbol of a six dragons at the points of a star on the flags. The dragons were to represent power and fear.<p>

The dragon on the top point was a white dragon with green eyes. The dragon on the upper right was a brown dragon with green eyes darker than the white dragons. The dragon in the upper left was light gray dragon with blue eyes. The dragon in the lower right point was a dark blue dragon that had even darker eyes. The dragon in the lower left corner was black dragon with sparkles on the scales and bright orange eyes. The final dragon on the bottom of the star was black and had no legs. It had six wings instead and it also had three glowing red eyes. Edward figured there were six total seeing as the dragon was at a side view.

Edward knew that the four dragons on the sides were to represent the current high ups and the one at the top the leader. The one at the bottom was new to him and he didn't know its purpose.

The amount of halls made him feel like he was in a maze. This was his second time in the Empire's walls, but he still couldn't get a feel for the place.

"Go on in." The person who lead him here said motioning to the doors.

Edward pushed open the door with his automail hand and held his gun in the other. As far as enemy's went he was the Darkness Empire's biggest.

"I'm surprised you came." A woman dressed in white with green lining commented.

"You offered a chance to destroy Greed and that is why I'm here." Edward replied.

"Before we give you any information you have to leave the Seven Sins and join us." A male with a brown coat and green lining said.

"I already am not in league with them. I just want to get Envy back." Ed replied. "And if joining you helps me reach that goal, I'll join."

"Since you going to be a new member we should probably start with introductions." The woman said resting her head on her hand.

"Sure. I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Assassin, and previous member of the Seven Sins." Edward stated strapping Hecate to his back.

"I am Frederick the Land Dragon." The man who told him to join declared. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. A large scar run down from his upper cheek to right above his neck.

Each of the high ups were called a dragon and would often be seen on the battlefield with a mask of a dragon on. Edward thought it was stupid, but didn't comment.

"I am Lina the Sky Dragon." A woman with slightly grayish hair added smiling. She had bright blue eyes and her coat was a light blue with golden lining. She had not scars that were visible. Most likely she hadn't been in many wars.

"I'm Tidal the Sea Dragon and I am the only one around when you killed the previous leader." Tidal hissed his dark blue eyes locking with Edward's golden ones. His hair was dyed a dark blue that was lighter than his eyes. The coat he wore was a sea green with light blue lining. He had no visible scars, but Edward knew there was a bullet scar in his bicep from Hecate's bullet. He was one of the few who survived the no miss bullet. Someone still had yet to evade a bullet completely.

"And I am Fea the Space Dragon." A woman with black hair having sparkles in it added. Her eyes were a bright orange and seemed almost fake in a way.

"And I am the current leader, Naga the Divine Dragon." The woman on the throne said cheerfully. She had forest pure white hair and green eyes. She didn't wear a coat like the others.

"Let me guess, I'm gonna get a title." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yes." Naga replied not seeing the joke.

"I'm only here for one job. I don't want a rank or a title." He replied.

"Well since you joined you are gonna get both." Tidal said almost demandingly.

"You have already proved yourself and I don't need to test you. You are at least at my level of skill and power. I too have seen the gate, so our alchemy is at the same level." Naga replied. She almost wanted to laugh at the look on Edward's face when he heard she saw the gate. "I tried bring back my sister along with my brother. She was an infant and she died right after our mother died giving birth. My brother lost his hearing, smell and taste. I lost my hearing in one ear and taste as well. I know your story of your mother and I am sorry you lost so much. At least a philosopher stone got your brother back, right?"

Naga surprised Ed with how much she knew and all he could do was nod yes.

"I guess we should give you a title now?" Lina asked both of the two.

"Let me think…" Naga said thinking to herself.

"How about the Fell Dragon? He did kinda fell from the Seven Sins. We are lower in power than them at the moment." Frederick suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tidal added. He didn't listen to Frederick's reasons because he already had his own.

"I think it fits." Edward said ignoring Tidal.

"Alright! Edward the Fell dragon it is!" Naga said happily like a little kid.

"I'm also guessing that the six winged dragon on the flag is my symbol?" Edward asked.

Naga fell silent for a moment and so did the rest.

"My brother was the first person to bare that dragon. He passed away a few days ago from Greed. That's why I sought your help. We have a reason to hate Greed. He was called the Night Dragon. He wanted his symbol to look different as well. He was kind of dark and he always thought the night looked different than the day, so he wanted to be different as well." Naga replied. "We were going to remove his symbol before you came along. You can keep it or have your own."

"I'll keep it the way it is in his honor." Edward replied.

"Here." Lina said handing a mask to Edward. It was a dragon mask of the dragon on the flag. Just as he guessed the dragon did have six eyes. What he didn't notice before was the dragon had horns sticking out from the sides of its head going forward like spears. The other dragons had horns arching back. He didn't mind much though.

* * *

><p>The nights that passed after that meeting were lonely to say the least. Envy wasn't there to warm his bed and the soft snoring of Wrath couldn't be heard either. He stayed at the Darkness Empire, fearing the Fire Nation would kill him for failure or try to get him to join them. He just wanted his messed up family back. Envy, with his crazy mood swings and possessive like attitude when a random person looked at him. Wrath, who would always cling to him when he had a horrible nightmare of the gate again. Alphonse, who was one of the few people who knew his identity and still kept it hidden even though he was keeping valuable information. Winry, with her loving nature and scary wrenches.<p>

Why was that all taken away from him? He just wanted to live a normal life. No organizations, assassins, orders, leaders, killing. Was that to much to ask?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope guys like it. So from now on I will be writing what is going on with Edward and the rest of the others. My amazing co-writer will be writing what is going on with Envy, Wrath and the Homunculi. During chapters I will now rate them by what I think. I will also give a brief summary if the chapter is rated M. Until next time where Wrathandevny'sloyalservant writes, good bye.<strong>


End file.
